Cancer Control Workshop targeted to providers of early detection and treatment services, administrators and data analyst 3. Calculate age-adjusted cancer statistics (incidence, mortality, survival, stage at diagnosis) for the top five cancers affecting minority groups African-American, Hispanic, Native American, Appalachian) for 1996-2000. 4. Using GIS spatial analysis, prepare Local Cancer Control Profiles, illustrating socioeconomic, health care access, political, and cancer prevention and control indicators for various groups with the greatest cancer burden disparities. 5. Assist local health, civic, and political leaders in using Profiles to formulate a cancer prevention and control plan for the state of Mississippi.